


autumn fuzz

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: yoshiko is really gay and adopts a stray kitten





	

“Aah, how would you like to become my familiar, mm~?” Yoshiko hummed as she crouched down, petting the kitten between its ears. She’d spotted it lurking around the temple steps, and surely it was too small to be out by itself. That just meant it was hers to make a contract with, right?

The kitten purred into Yoshiko’s hand, rubbing its cheek against her and pushing inwards, wanting more scratches, more attention. Black fur with a white chest was really the best type of familiar for a little devil such as Yohane, after all, so all she had to do was lure it to her lair and give it a collar to seal the deal. She reached out, tried to grab the kitten from under it’s belly but it mewled in complaint, scampered away from her and started chewing on a blade of grass. Yoshiko harrumphed, folded her arms as she watched the kitten play.

“Yoshiko-chan, that’s not how you pick up a kitten,” came a gently giggling voice, deep and soft and sweet and – ah.

Maru came down the temple steps quietly, so much so that the kitten barely noticed until it felt the girl’s outstretched hand rub it’s head gently. It mewled again, and pressed against her. It really wasn’t fair.

The temple girl turned to the other girl as she pet the kitten, smiled sweetly and asked, “Is she a stray? She seems pretty tame.

Yoshiko shook her head, offended.

“She’s my familiar, actually,” the girl retorted, wincing as she realised just how awfully jealous she sounded. Not that it was true, she reminded herself. “Or, well, she was going to be.”

Maru just giggled again. “Oh, I see.”

There was a moment of silence as the temple girl turned her attention back to the kitten, and Yoshiko had a chance to breathe, to watch. It was autumn now, getting chiller by the day, and the sky and trees were full of pinks, oranges and browns. Mary matched that sort of colour so seamlessly, it was like she’d been painted to fit. There was something so natural about the way the girl was – how she spoke like the seasons themselves rolled off of her tongue, an autumn slow and calm, how she walked as if the world was full of wonder instead of bad luck and awful things waiting to happen, and –

“Yoshiko-chan, let me show you how to hold her,” she snapped back to reality as Maru called her, ignoring the fact that maybe her cheeks were burning just a little, just a little. Yoshiko scuttled close, doing her best not to scare her familiar away, freezing up just for a moment as Maru’s shoulder brushed hers.

“You lift them with a hand under their chest,” she said, demonstrating as the kitten settled in contentment into Mary’s arms. “Make sure to support her hind legs, otherwise she’ll feel unsafe and fall. She held out the kitten to Yoshiko, and the girl hesitated for a breath, for two, before taking the kitten and holding her just as she’d been shown.

Maru must know some kind of magic, Yoshiko decided, because the kitten curled right, purring it’s little heart out in the devil girl’s arms. There was just no other reason the girl could have such a way with potential familiars.

“I think she likes you,” Maru said, crouching down right beside the other girl and rubbing the kitten’s head. “Do you have a name for her?”

“No – not yet,” Yoshiko mumbled, doing her absolute best not to shy away even though she was so, so close.

“What about Shiro, then?” Maru offered a big smile, stroking the kitten’s chin.

“B-but….she’s mostly black…” Not very fitting for a familiar of a devil, too, she wanted to say, but couldn’t quite bring herself to.

“Mm,” Maru hummed, “But look! She’s got a fluffy white chest and paws. I think it’d be cute.”

Yoshiko paused, watched Maru’s face as she beamed up at her with those wide, bright, sparkling eyes, smile just a fraction lopsided, revealing shiny teeth and –

God, she was weak. How could she possibly hope to resist? She needed better defenses, a magic circle maybe.

“I…I suppose that’s a fitting name, “ Yoshiko admitted, glancing to the side. She couldn’t look her in the eyes, not after something like that. Not while she looked…like that.

“Great!” came that deep, cheery voice, and Yoshiko felt her heart swell all over again.

Aah, she really was weak.


End file.
